Together Forever
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: He wasn't surprised. It was just like him. And they had promised too. To be together forever. And that was obviously not going to change.


Title: Together Forever

Disclaimer: Ugghh, do I haaave toooo?

Summary: Tsuna wasn't surprised. After all, they promised. Together forever. "Ne, Kyouya?"

* * *

5 years old

Hibari Kyouya was not happy.

Therefore, he did what he always did when he was angry. He looked for troublemakers to bite to death. He quickly found a group of kids surrounding a small fluffy haired boy. He reached for his tonfas (_god _knows where he puts them) and charged. After cleaning the blood off of his tonfas (don't worry, a quick three day stay at the hospital and they would be fine) he turned towards the fluffy one. (*makes sound effect* Haaaaaaaaaa*light shines down*)

He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the herbivore known by the school as Dame-Tsuna. He was surprisingly cute and small. He inwardly cursed his weakness towards cute and fluffy things as he found himself wanting to ruffle his hair. He sighed before pulling the dame-herbivore up.

"Thank you for helping me," he said, warm brown eyes meeting his from behind sienna hair. A pale pink dusted over his cheeks when the herbivore smiled and hugged him. Grunting, he pulled him away before walking off towards the school, a smiling Tsuna behind him.

* * *

7 years old

"You promise?" Tsuna asked, tears in his eyes as his whole body shook. It was a look Hibari wanted never to see again. "I promise," he agreed, holding the boy he had slowly gotten close to.

It was actually ironic he thought as Tsuna wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. The one closest to him was probably the weakest albeit most adorable herbivore he had ever seen. But there was a fire in his eyes that showed Hibari Tsuna was more than he seemed. And he was going to teach this herbivore, his herbivore, how to fight. He smirked at the thought of the two of them sparring in the future. But until then, he would protect him.

He pulled Tsuna into the kitchen and demanded the boy to make him steak. When Tsuna giggled and set down two plates of steak he took one and replaced it with salad before placing in front of Tsuna. "How come you get steak and I don't," Tsuna whined, pouting. Hibari flinched (the cuteness! It hurts!) before saying "You are a herbivore and I'm a carnivore. You can't eat meat." As Tsuna's eyes got watery he sighed before giving the steak back to him.

"Then from now on, you are an omnivore," he declared as Tsuna brightened. "Does that mean you like me more than others," Tsuna asked, already knowing the answer as his eyes twinkled mischievously and his lips tilted upwards. "Shut up."

* * *

10 years old

"Hiiiiii-kuuuuun," Tsuna whined, "I neeeed heeelp with my hooooomewooork."Hibari narrowed his grey eyes before explaining the formula to him for the 4th time. But he knew he couldn't get angry with him, especially when his eyes lit up like that.

He knew Tsuna's father was nearly never home and that when he was, he was a stupid drunk. Tsuna could literally count the days his father had been home on one hand. And his mother, though sweet, was a dense idiot who couldn't even notice her son being bullied every day. The only good qualities about her, he supposed, were her looks and cooking skills that only Tsuna could rival. (He had quickly learned that 'Hi-kun' was capable of everything _except_ cooking and had started to learn lest the house burn down when he tried to make food.)

His own parents were often gone as well but still called every chance they could. After all, they were assassins. They couldn't exactly waltz back home anytime they wanted to. In the Hibari household, you learned to take care of yourself and survive most of your life alone. However, if one member ran into trouble, the whole family came down on you like a hurricane. They were a tight-knit family and they had family reunions that everyone attended, no matter what circumstances. He had to admit he enjoyed them since he got to see his parents _and_ his uncle though he would never say it out loud.

"Kyouya," he said, not looking up from his work. "Huh?" "Call me Kyouya. We've known each other for 5 years. And that nicknames getting old," he muttered, eyes avoiding Tsuna's. Tsuna then grinned, a small red blush across spreading across his cheeks. "Un!"

* * *

15 years old

Kyouya understood that he couldn't stop Tsuna from becoming the Decimo. He had known for years this was going to happen.

However, that did _not_ allow those herbivores to cling and play around with _his_ Tsunayoshi!

Especially the stupid pineapple herbivore!

Growling, he yanked Tsuna by the arm and dragged him to his office. "Kyouya!? Wait, Kyouya, what's going on?" He ignored him and sat down on the couch before pulling Tsuna into his lap. He fell forwards, his arms and legs clinging to Hibari. "Kyou-"His voice died out as warm lips slammed into his, sending shivers down his spine. A tongue he hadn't even noticed slipped in and mapped out every nook and cranny, devouring him whole.

When he pulled away, Tsuna was flushed and panting, his eyes half-lidded and cloudy. "You are mine omnivore. Understood?" Tsuna smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around him. "That's right. I'm all yours," he said, leaning up to kiss him again.

* * *

18 years old

If Tsuna was surprised when he slipped the ring on his finger, he didn't show it. He knew this was going to happen. After all, they had promised. "Together forever, ne Kyouya?"

* * *

Wao. That turned out much better than I thought. The end sorta sucked though. Anyways, please review! I'll give you a hibird doll if you do! It evens sings the Namimori anthem! And can you guys guess who his uncle is?

~ForeverBlackSun


End file.
